icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of NHL All-Star Game records
This is a list of the records established in the playing of the annual NHL All-Star Game. Individual records Career records Skaters: * Most games played - 23, Gordie Howe; 18, Wayne Gretzky; 15, Frank Mahovlich. * Most goals - 13, Wayne Gretzky, 18 games; 13, Mario Lemieux, 10 games. * Most assists - 16, Joe Sakic, 12 games. * Most points - 25, Wayne Gretzky (13 goals, 12 assists), 18 games; 23, Mario Lemieux (13 goals, 10 assists), 10 games. * Most penalty minutes - 25, Gordie Howe, 23 games. * Most power-play goals - 6, Gordie Howe, 23 games. Goaltenders: * Most games played - 13, Glenn Hall. * Most goals against - 27, Patrick Roy, 9 games. * Most minutes played - 540, Glenn Hall, 13 games. Game records * Most goals - 4, Wayne Gretzky, Campbell, 1983; Mario Lemieux, Wales, 1990; Vincent Damphousse, Campbell, 1991; Mike Gartner, Wales, 1993, Dany Heatley, East, 2003. * Most assists - 5, Mats Naslund, Wales, 1988. * Most points - 6, Mario Lemieux (3 goals, 3 assists), Wales, 1990. * Most points, one period - 4, Wayne Gretzky, Campbell, third period, 1983, four goals; Mike Gartner, Wales, first period, 1993 three goals, one assist; Adam Oates, Boston, Wales, first period, 1993, four assists. * Most goals, one period - 4, Wayne Gretzky, Campbell, third period, 1983. * Most assists, one period - 4, Adam Oates, Wales, first period, 1993. * Fastest goal from start of game - 12 seconds, Rick Nash, West, 2008. * Fastest goal from start of period - 12 seconds, Rick Nash, West, 2008, first period. * Fastest two goals, one player, from start of game: 3:37, Mike Gartner, Wales, 1993, at 3:15 and 3:37. * Fastest two goals - 8 seconds, Owen Nolan, Western, 1997. Scored at 18:54 and 19:02 of second period. Team records * Most goals, both teams, one game - 26, North America 14, World 12, 2001, at Denver. * Fewest goals, both teams, one game - 2, NHL All-Stars 1, Montreal Canadiens 1, 1956 at Montreal; First Team All-Stars 1, Second Team All-Stars 1, 1952 at Detroit. * Most goals, one team, one game - 16, Wales 16, Campbell 6, 1993 at Montreal. * Fewest goals, one team, one game - 0, NHL All-Stars vs. Montreal, 1967 at Montreal. * Most shots, both teams, one game (since 1955) - 102, East 9 (56 shots), West 8 (46 shots), 1994 at New York. * Most shots, one team, one game (since 1955): 56, East, 1994 at New York. * Fewest shots, both teams, one game (since 1955) - 52, Wales 3 (40 shots), Campbell 2 (12 shots), 1978 at Buffalo. * Fewest shots, one team, one game (since 1955) - 12, Campbell (2 goals), 1978 at Buffalo. * Fastest two goals, both teams, from start of game - 37 seconds, 1970 at St. Louis. Jacques Laperriere of East scored at 20 seconds and Dean Prentice of West scored at 37 seconds. Final: East 4, West 1. * Fastest two goals, one team, from start of game - 2:15, World, 1998 at Montreal. Teemu Selanne scored at 0:53 and Jaromir Jagr scored 2:15. Final: North America 8, World 7. * Fastest two goals, one team - 8 seconds, 1997 at San Jose. Owen Nolan scored at 18:54 and at 19:02 of second period for Western. Final: Eastern 11, Western 7. * Fastest two goals, both teams - 8 seconds, Western, 1997 at San Jose. Owen Nolan scored at 18:54 and 19:02 of second period. Final: Eastern 11, Western 7. * Fastest three goals, both teams - :48, Martin Havlat scored at 19:00 of third for West; Sheldon Souray scored at 19:25 of third for East; Dion Phaneuf scored at 19:48 for West, 2007 at Dallas. Final: Western 12, Eastern 9. * Fastest four goals, both teams - 2:24, 1997 at San Jose. Brendan Shanahan scored at 16:38 of second period for West; Dale Hawerchuk at 17:28 for East; Owen Nolan at 18:54 for West; Owen Nolan at 19:02 for West. Final: Eastern 11, Western 7. * Fastest three goals, one team - 1:08, Wales, 1993 at Montreal. Mike Gartner scored at 3:15 and 3:37 of first period, and Peter Bondra at 4:23. * Fastest four goals, one team - 4:17, Western, 2007 at Dallas. Brian Rolston scored at 8:30 of the second, Rick Nash scored at 10:40, Martin Havlat at 11:34 and Yanic Perreault at 12:47. Final: Western 12, Eastern 9. * Most goals, both teams, one period - 10, 1997 at San Jose. Second period - Eastern (6), Western (4). Final: Eastern 11, Western 7. * Most goals, one team, one period - 7 (Wales), first period, 1990 at Pittsburgh. Final: Wales 12, Campbell 7. * Most shots, both teams, one period - 39, 1994 at New York. Second period - West (21), East (18). * Most shots, one team, one period - 23, World, third period, 2001 at Denver. Final: North America (14), World (12). * Fewest shots, both teams, one period - 9, 1971 at Boston, third period, West (7), East (2). Final: West 2, East 1. * Fewest shots, one team, one period - 2, East, third period, 1971 at Boston. Final: West 2, East 1. ;Source: Category:NHL All-Star Games Category:National Hockey League lists